Broken
by Princess Of The Galaxies
Summary: Two girls. Alexandria Aspen and Brooklyn Michelle Carmel. Their parents are both Death Eaters and beat them. Imagine that; it's not exactly the best image, is it? I thought so. Set in Order Of The Phoenix. There will be child abuse, I'm afraid.


"Alexandria Aspen Carmel! Get your ass down here!" Mum called from downstairs. "Coming!" I shouted. I pulled on grey shirt with a green sweater and black jeans. My scars were still sore from yesterday's beating. I walked slowly down the hallway. "Move out of my way, freak!" A voice called from behind me. I'm guessing it was Vienna, my older sister. It was. Trailing behind her was our younger sister, Brooklyn. She gave me a sympathetic look, but I knew I was a freak in her eyes as well. I was a freak in everyone's eyes, except Brooklyn, maybe, and Juliette Yvonne. Nope, I'm not adopted. But they treat me like dirt. Only since my adoptive father and brother, Michael, died in a car crash. Mum is now remarried to an evil man named Orion. He beats me very night as well. Juliette Yvonne was my best friend from the start, she has the same problem as me. I walked into the kitchen, where I knew Orion would beat me for 'taking too long.' "There you are. Eat your breakfast." Mum said roughly, shoving the leftovers of breakfast to me. I ate the small pieces left of bacon, and the cracked, boiled egg. I was really skinny, and pale. I had large, emerald eyes and messy black hair. I also wore a pare of rectangular glasses. Anyway, that's enough about me.

"Come on, sweethearts, let's go out." Mom said sweetly to Vienna and Brooklyn, pushing them out of the house. Hell, they don't even know I get beat. Well, Brooklyn is smart, she'll probably figure it out sooner or later.

When they left, Orion turned to me. Then, he slapped me really hard. I was immune to it. "You!" He roared. "You are a disgrace! I can't believe you! You made your mother upset, angry, hurt. How could you?! Do you know who I am?!"

He tugged up his sleeve. There was a skull with a snake wrapped around it. "No," I commented. "But nice tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo. I'm a Death Eater! CRUCIO!" He shouted, pointing a stick at me. I suddenly felt immense pain. "Stop, stop! Please, stop!" I screeched. "Please. I'm begging you! Stop it! Please! PLEASE!"

"Never." He smirked evilly. That's when I decided I was going to run away. He kept doing it over and over again until he got tired. It was now 8:30 at night. That was long. "Go," he ordered strictly. I nodded civilly. I rushed up to my bedroom, locked the door, and sat on the bed, dumbstruck. How could he? Why was he holding a stick? I chuckled at the image. Okay, time to start packing. It's not like I owned much possessions. I took out my mahogany suitcase from under the bed and packed my clothes; five t-shirts, five long-sleeved, warm shirts, six dresses, six pyjamas, four nightgowns, eight jeans, four colourful leggings, eight warm socks, six pairs of stockings, three pairs of running shoes, three pairs of flats, two flip-flops, and six six boots were rain boots, winter boots, casual boots, and just regular boots. I would be wearing the same thing I was now to run; except with the addition of my favourite fur coat and Ugg boots. I also put a rain jacket, a rain hat, a few sweaters, a winter hat, and a summer hat in there. Of course, it was all folded. I was lucky; my suitcase was the type that had a compartment for everything. I took out all my jewelry from the drawers and put them in the jewelry compartment. I made sure I put on my favourite pendant and earrings first, though.

I looked at the time and found that it was 9:55. Everyone would be asleep by then. I grabbed my wallet and peered into it. There was a good 50 dollars in it. I snuck into Vienna's room, stealthily. She was sleeping like a baby. I tiptoed to her wallet and grabbed 200 dollars out if it. I went back to my room quietly and put it into my wallet. Then I went to Mum's room. I took out 500 dollars from her wallet. I went back into my room and stuffed it in my wallet. I figured that was enough money, so I put the wallet in my suitcase. Then I realized, I most likely need a map and food.

I snuck into the kitchen and, as I expected, there was a map lying on the counter. I snatched it up and put it in the front pocket. Then, I opened the fridge quietly and put in some food; three apples, four bananas, five cucumbers, yogurt, milk, cereal, strawberries, juice, peaches, and pears.

I then opened the draw an put in some utensils; a few plates, two bowls, three spoons and forks, Orion's precious spork (Mwahaha!) , and a glass and plastic cup. I decided to cook something so I made sushi, spaghetti, and soup. I took some and packed it, then took a note and wrote, 'Love, Lexi 3,' and stuck ion near the food. I rushed up the stairs and packed my blow dryer, straightener, curling iron, and all my hair supplies, then I put in my makeup. I put in two pairs of lipstick, my favourite strawberry-vanilla lipgloss, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, concealer, and blush. Once I was done, it was 12:30 am. 'Darn,' I thought. I went downstairs stealthily, suitcase in hand. I went to the sweets cabinet first, and let myself have a raspberry-vanilla milky lollipop. I popped it in my mouth, then glided eagerly towards the front doors, but something stopped me. "Lexi? Where are you going?" Brooklyn asked sweetly. "Listen, Brooke. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to stay safe. I have to go because-" I started, but she cut me off. "I get beat to." She said sadly, lifting up her shirt to reveal cuts and bruises. "Mum does it."

"Whiplash," I whispered. "Mum did this? We're on the same team then, I get beat too." "No offence, or anything, but can I see?" She questioned. I sighed hesitantly, but lifted up my shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the knife marks. "He d-did th-this?" She stuttered.

"Mhm. I have to go-" I began. "No. Take me with you. I beg you." Brooklyn pleaded. "Fine, let's go pack." I said hesitantly.

*Skip all of Brooklyn's packing*

"Ready?" I asked Brooklyn as I helped her into her pink fur coat. She slipped on her beige Ugg boots while I put on my dark brown fur coat. I slipped on my Uggs as well and we both picked up our suitcases. "Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. I smiled and opened the front doors carefully. After we got out, I closed the doors and we ran. We ran and didn't look back.


End file.
